


Like Wolves

by eclipsejuno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonding, Creampie, Crylo Ren, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmates, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/pseuds/eclipsejuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A/B/O and soulmates AU where omegas are especially desirable due to soulmates being predestined and out of a person's control. Betas can discover their soulmates with ease, but for alpha and omega soulmates, they can only discover each other if they meet when their heat and rut are occurring simultaneously. Alpha!Kylo x Omega!Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mates

You stared at the pharmacist with wide eyes. "What?" You asked. "What do you mean, we're out of suppressants? How is that even possible, most of us omegas here already have alphas. I'm one of a handful who doesn't." 

"We had... an incident," Doctor Ainé said. "A beta who worked here thought she could make herself an omega if tricked her body into thinking it needed the suppressants. She's been stealing them since you all got your dosages in the spring and has been taking them all summer. Now fall is here and we're just finding out about it. We're fresh out," Ainé said. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant (LN), really. I'll write you a slip to give you the next two weeks off so you can go at it alone, and we can send someone to check on you to make sure you're doing okay. It's just a one-time thing, I promise. It's going to suck, but just for this once."

You sighed. "Alright, thanks."

You watched as Ainé wrote you temporary sick leave form. "I'll get this to General Hux for you, don't worry."

"Thanks, Ainé," you said. You bit the inside of your cheek as you brushed some of your hair back and left. Your heats lasted on the longer scale - fourteen days instead of eight like some of your friends - so you knew you were in for hell.

You soon found you were right; you hadn't had a non-suppressed heat since your manifestation when you were a teenager, so to feel this now in your late twenties was a nightmare. It was more painful than you remembered, and you felt like your whole body ached and would never stop. Ainé was the one to go check on you, since you were closer with her than the rest of the medical staff on Starkiller, and one of the few people you felt like you could actually trust and genuinely call friend on base. 

"You're handling it surprisingly well," she commented. "I mean, I know you feel like shit, but you're taking it like a total champ."

"I need to go for a walk," you suddenly decided. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Do you want me to come?" 

"No, I'll be okay. I'll message you if that changes."

You roamed the corridors in hopes that your walk would distract you from the burning feeling you felt in your chest and between your legs. You walked aimlessly, taking turns just to move about, trying to hide your face from anyone who might pass by in hopes of avoiding conversation; the more you moved, the better you felt since you were thinking about something else. You soon realized you were near the training room that was seldom used, so you decided to head that way to give yourself a break before heading back, hoping the especially cold chill of air conditioning in the training room would help ease the burning warmth.

The moment you were inside you closed the door behind you, pressed against the wall, felt the chill, and sighed in content as you slid down so you could rest on the equally cold floor. 

"Lieutenant?" 

That voice belonged to the commander, undoubtedly. You opened your eyes to see him standing there; he didn't look well, either, as he approached you from the far end of the training floor. He looked especially pale, his chest heaving from both physical exertion and seemingly something else. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and the sweat matted his hair and made it wild over his brown eyes. He wore black pants and a black tank top, his gloves to protect from callouses, and he was barefoot. You had seen the commander without his mask once when you two were on a mission together with a small crew, but his beauty truly struck you now - which made perfect sense, since you were just starting your heat and the commander was an alpha.

"Forgive me, Commander, I didn't know you were in here," you said. You could pick up his scent - musk and leather and something primal - and the androstenone was practically radiating off of him. "I can leave if you want."

"No," Kylo said. "Look at me."

You met his eyes, and you instantly knew. His scent was stronger now, dominating your nostrils, and the pull you felt to him was stronger than ever. This was what they all talked about when it came to knowing your soulmate, and now you understood.

"You're working out during a rut?" You asked.

"The Supreme Leader suggests it," Kylo said. "He said it will make me stronger, that it's unlikely I'll find an omega to mate with." You still held eye contact. "But it appears I do have a soulmate after all. Do you feel it, too?"

You nodded with parted lips as you stood and walked over to him with weak legs. You dared to reach up to his face, stroking his cheek with your palm, and Kylo responded with a sharp inhale as he nudged his nose against your wrist. When he was done taking in your scent there, he pulled you closer to him, kneeling down so he could press his thick lips against yours. You felt relief instantly, just from feeling his body against yours and his kiss, and you reached up from his face to grab a fistful of his hair. Kylo must have felt the relief from his pain, too, because the moment you grabbed his hair the kiss grew more intense. Kylo backed you back into the wall as his hands, still wearing leather gloves, ran up your stomach beneath your shirt. You moaned into his mouth as his hands gripped at your swollen breasts. 

"Can you override the locks on the doors?" You asked him between kisses.

His hand shot up to the panel by your head, his eyes glancing up just so he could do so. "Good thinking." Kylo then brought his mouth to your neck, right over your bonding gland, but he did not immediately bite. He took his time sucking at the skin and running his tongue along it before his teeth sank in, and you nearly cried out in pleasure when he did. Kylo continued to suck and lick at the spot even now that you were officially his. Kylo then nuzzled his face into your neck, just to prove a point now, as his hands went to the hem of your shirt. He nuzzled your face, marking you with his scent, before lifting your shirt up. He removed his immediately after, not letting you feel bare for long, and as he kissed you again, you could feel his erection against his pants on your thigh - he was absolutely massive, you could already tell, with his cock reaching all the way to almost halfway down his thigh. You were already wet with arousal, and gasped as he slipped his hand down your pants, rubbing his fingers along your entrance and pressing his thumb against your clit. Kylo relished in your mewls as his fingers entered you, already soaked for him, his fingers exploring every bit of your walls as he could, stretching you out one finger at a time. You reached your own hands for his pants and he let you push them down, and they fell at his ankles, his cock now free; it was just as massive as you thought. 

Kylo growled as your hand began to stroke him and he shoved his fingers deeper into you. 

"Are you sure your pretty little cunt can handle me?" Kylo asked.

"Kylo," you managed, but his fingers just continued working.

"Can you even fathom how it will feel? To have me inside you?" Kylo asked. "I'm going to make sure you memorize how my cock feels when you're full, mate."

"Please," you begged. "Please."

Kylo removed his hand and he lowered your pants as he stepped out of his own. Now both naked, Kylo lifted you up with ease, arms wrapped tightly around your hips as he brought you over to the training mats. He rested you on your back, knowing this would be more comfortable than a cold, hard floor. You didn't have time to adjust to how the back felt against your mat, however, for Kylo soon flipped you over and pulled you up by your hips, dragging them back so your ass was up and against his cock. You adjusted your stance to be more open for him and Kylo held onto your hips as he grounded himself with one hand, caging you into his body as his upper body kneeled over you. You moaned loudly at the feeling of his head slowly inserting into you, and as he continued to push in, inch by inch, stretching you beyond your own belief with how wide and long he was. Kylo was leaving love bites along your back where his head fell until you were well adjusted to his size, and then the feeling of your heat and his rut finally being satisfied sent him over the edge. 

Kylo's thrusts were powerful and rough, leaving you screaming, sometimes the sounds making the form of his name. Kylo was essentially snarling as he thrust into you, your rear meeting his pelvis as his cock continued to fill your cunt. Feelings of pain were long gone; you felt only pleasure, only how Kylo felt inside of you, every ridge and every vein of his cock becoming seared into your memory. Kylo hissed when he felt your walls clench around him, your first orgasm taking over you to the point where you couldn't even think straight.

But your alpha was not done; he pulled out, flipped you back onto your back, and lowered himself over you again, his cock filling you once more, not wanting to leave you empty for long. You wrapped your legs around his torso and his lips found your neck again, kissing back over your bonding gland once more and nuzzling your neck still to even further mark his scent if it were even possible.  

His thrusts picked up speed and he had you feeling yet another orgasm; he was still fucking you relentlessly though, making sure you knew you were his and he was yours, and you knew his Force sensitivity made him have higher stamina than most men. Perhaps, you thought, this was why your heats lasted longer than your friends: your soulmate was the Kylo Ren himself. You lost track of the time as this thought solidified itself in your brain, making a permanent residence there, and when his orgasm came, you felt it. You could feel his knot swell at his base as his cock was inside of you, his cum pouring into you and dripping out the sides where he was not trapped inside you during the knotting session, and his cum coated your inner thighs. Kylo leaned up from your neck to press his lips back to yours, the kiss deep and passionate; his lips were warm and heavy against yours. 

Kylo was careful as he wrapped his arms around your torso and rolled you two over, you still inside him with his knot swollen, but now so you were resting on top of him.

"This way I won't crush you," he said.

You chuckled lightly and rested your head against his chest as Kylo stroked your hair. The two of you sat in orgasmic bliss for what felt like ages as you waited for his knot to end. Kylo was silent, unsure of what to say, but he didn't need words; you could tell by the way he was holding you how he was feeling, likely overwhelmed. 

He finally spoke when his knot was returning to its normal size. "Are you feeling better?"

You nodded. "Much. I hope you can say the same."

"I can," Kylo said. He kissed the top of your head and began to withdraw from you. "I'll grant you access to my personal quarters should you desire to spend your nights there instead of your dormitory."

"Yeah, I'd like that," you said. "Thanks."

When you returned to your room, your legs shaking but for an entirely different reason, Ainé was still there. She laughed when you entered and began to pack her bags.

"Well, I can see I'm no longer needed here," she said. "Or shall I say smell. You reek of him, at first I thought it was him coming down the hallway. I take it you won't need suppressants anymore?"

You laughed. "No, I won't. But we might want to make sure my birth control chip is top of the line," you joked.

Ainé giggled. "Like wolves, the lot of you," she teased. "You know where to find me if you need me."

"Thank you for everything," you said to her, and she just nodded as she left. 

When it came time for curfew, you were only sure of one thing: you couldn't spend the night alone tonight.

 


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and his omega feel an equal need as they get to know each other. Kylo struggles to believe that someone would actually be willing to be his soulmate and his bonded omega.

Kylo stared at you for a moment as you entered his private chambers, unsure of what he was seeing. Despite his status as an especially dominant, aggressive alpha, he still needed you and now, with you here and your heat only beginning, he felt that need more desperately than he anticipated; he could smell you, a sweet aroma making him feel entirely primal.

"You came," Kylo said.

"Of course," you replied. "We need each other, don't we?"

Kylo nodded. "Yes. I can sense that as well."

"But I want to get to know you," you said. "I've been working with you for years but you're such a mystery."

A foreign feeling - a smile - came across Kylo. "No one's ever wanted to."

"Well, a first for everything," you said, beaming at him as you took his hand and sat beside him on his bed. The conversation came surprisingly easily for the both of you, and you eventually ended up lying down, with you cuddled up to him and his arm lazily draped around you from behind.

"Wait, so your family was with the Rebellion? And Hux still hired you?" Kylo asked.

"I know, right? I had to convince him, and thankfully my track record at the academy was good enough to prove that I was serious," you said. "I just... I don't know. I always thought maybe there was some other way. Especially since we got more done with an emperor in charge than the Republic could ever dream of doing."

"It's almost painful how much I can relate to you," Kylo said, making you laugh.

"What about you?" You asked. "What was your family like?"

But Kylo's smile, that beautiful rare sight, faded at that. "They were with the Rebellion, too," Kylo said. He didn't want to reveal Ben Solo to you if he didn't have to, but he also didn't want to lie. "Their careers seemed to matter more to them than I ever did. I had a few friends growing up but for the most part, I felt pretty alone."

You frowned and turned your head, craning your neck to see him. "Well, now you don't have to feel that way."

Kylo leaned down to kiss you, his plump lips taking complete control - not that you minded. There was a sweetness to the kiss but a silent urgency stemming from the newfound high of an alpha who had been alone for so long finally feeling a connection with not only any omega but a beautiful one he could call his own.

You shifted your body a bit to make the kiss more comfortable, craning your neck less but still in a spooning position with Kylo as his hands roamed your body, feeling your skin beneath your clothes before he became aggravated with them and tore them off. You could hear the fabric rip and the cool air hit your skin, hardening your nipples and giving you gooseflesh as Kylo's hands groped your breasts and stroked your clit for a few moments, making you mewl.

Kylo’s strong arms wrapped around your body; one around your torso, his arms long enough and his hands big enough to reach up, cover your breast so your nipple felt friction against his forearm, and to wrap his hand entirely around your throat. His fingers applied a small amount of pressure, enough to remind you that he was pressing against passage to your lungs but not enough to hurt you or make you stop breathing. His other hand was around your leg, gripping tightly at your thigh and holding your legs open enough for him to fit his cock between your thighs. You felt Kylo teasing you with his tip as he sucked at your bonding gland on your neck, his nose pressed against your vertebrae as he did. There was something so intimate about the way he was holding you and the lingering melancholy mood in the air that made this feel so undeniably right.

"It's likely that I'll knot again tonight," Kylo said, still against your skin so you could feel his lips and tongue moving, "and the next few times we're together like this. Not only have I been holding back for so long, but the smell of your heat and how warm you feel when I'm inside you are too much for me to resist."

Chills shot down your spine as he said that at the same time as the head of his cock - you could feel his pre-cum beginning to mix with your own evidence of arousal - trailed along your folds and pressed into your clit. "Kylo, please," you said. His teasing was too much to bear.

"Still so sensitive from our bonding earlier today and yet you still ache for more?" Kylo asked. "That pretty little pussy of yours is so desperate for me. _You_ are so desperate for me. Are you aware that you're desperate for a monster? Bonded to a monster, stuck letting a monster fuck you for eternity?"

"Y-you're my soulmate," you mustered. "Monster or not. Kylo, I am desperate. Please."

He chuckled and suddenly inserted you completely, making you gasp. "How sweet," Kylo said. "Perhaps I should fuck you sweetly, then," he added. Kylo began to slowly thrust, in and out of you, filling you entirely and never fully exiting your cunt. "Let you truly feel the cock you're so desperate for."

You moaned as he continued and reached a hand up behind him to grip onto his long, black hair. Kylo growled as you did, giving his thrusts more intensity but still keeping the slow pace. You moaned again, louder and longer this time, and Kylo nipped at the spot where your bonding gland was; you were sure there'd be a bruise there tomorrow that would be impossible to conceal.

"Go ahead," Kylo said. "Moan. Scream. Let them all know who your alpha is, let them know who your soulmate is. Does it feel good, mate?"

You managed his name, but no other words managed to escape your throat as you felt your cunt pulse around his cock, your orgasm covering him as he continued to thrust. Kylo growled again.

"So warm and sweet," Kylo commented. "You feel like we were made for each other. You're addicting, you know that?"

You then felt Kylo's knot swell as his cum filled you, his cock locked inside you; the combination of the two made you feel full and satisfied as Kylo left kisses along your neck. His thrusts continued to the best of his ability, despite being locked inside of you; the movements were very small and slow as to not cause either of you any pain, but enough to still feel friction.

"I want to feel you cum over and over again with me stuck inside you," Kylo whispered. The hand by your thigh moved to your clit and his fingers began to rub over it. "You won't be able to leave my bed in the morning. Cum for your mate."

You felt yourself coming again with the way you seemed to tighten around him again. Kylo did not stop, but carried on until his knot began to return to its normal size, leaving you with four orgasms in a row with his longer than average knots. Your legs were shaking as Kylo withdrew from you, and Kylo instantly noticed this. Kylo helped shift you onto your back and he was quick to hover over you, examining you to make sure you weren't hurt with surprisingly gentle hands. You sighed in content as his fingers began to knead at your thighs, massaging them as they shook. He'd occasionally leave a kiss where he massaged.

When your legs seemed to stop twitching, Kylo moved up to pull you back into his chest, keeping you close to him. Kylo buried his face into your shoulder and left a soft kiss.

"No one or thing has ever made me feel so good," Kylo said. "I suppose we are soulmates."

You chuckled. "What, did you doubt that after today?"

"Since I was a boy, I was told I'd never have one," Kylo revealed. "My father used to joke I wouldn't find one, and then Snoke told me that no one would be able to love me. That there was no soulmate for me."

You turned in his arms to face him, forcing him to look you in the eyes. "Well, I'm here now."

Kylo brought your lips together. His nose smushed against your cheek as he did, but you didn't mind the feeling. When he pulled away, you noticed tears in his eyes.

"Why are you upset?" You asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed," Kylo replied. "Alphas shouldn't cry. That's weak of me. I... I know I'm a lot to handle."

"I can handle a lot," you replied. "And I won't judge you if you cry."

Kylo kissed your forehead and pulled you closer to him, holding you so tightly that you thought he might crush you but it would be well worth it if he did.

"Please stay," Kylo begged.

You snuggled into him, burying your face in his chest. "You don't have to ask me to."


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your alpha and soulmate, Kylo Ren, returns from his training with Supreme Leader Snoke after the fall of Starkiller Base. Kylo is stronger than ever and needs you immediately. This is probably the final installment.

This was going to be your second heat without Kylo in a while, and as you looked down at the suppressants you knew you would have to take soon, you frowned and sighed. You thought you'd never have to take these again when you found your soulmate and bonded with Kylo, but after Starkiller Base fell you hadn't seen him - he was injured, but before you could even see him, he was whisked away to Supreme Leader Snoke to complete his training. General Hux updated you as frequently as he could, and he assured you that while Kylo was injured he was very much alive, you still worried and yearned for him to return. 

Only once had you been able to speak with him - it was after your first heat without him, and even though he left his helmet on when he spoke with you via holo, you could tell he was exhausted, yet stronger.

You looked up from the packet of suppressants Ainé gave you just a few moments ago at the sound of your door sliding open and footsteps entering. As the door slid closed, Kylo stood there. You had no idea he would be returning today, but it was a welcome surprise.

"Kylo," you said with a smile, not able to keep it off of your face. 

Kylo stood by the door for a moment. He was larger than you remembered: not in height, but in weight. His training truly reflected in his physique. He was wearing his full robes and his helmet, too.

"(YN)," he said with a sigh. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," you said. You approached him but with caution; the raw energy radiating off of him was strong than ever, the dark side of the Force clearly now more in tune within him, but you knew he would never hurt you as your soulmate and your alpha. "Why is your helmet still on?"

"I look different," Kylo said plainly. You hadn't seen him since before Starkiller Base was destroyed; you weren't sure how much he could have changed. "You won't like what's become of my face."

"Please let me take it off," you said. "You know that whatever it is that's different won't change things between us."

Kylo paused before he spoke. "I know," he finally said. "But I still can't help but wonder."

"We're bonded, remember? It won't matter," you said with a warm smile.

You could tell he was frowning beneath the helmet. "That's why I can't help but wonder. We're bonded. What if you grow to hate who you're bonded to?"

"Please let me take this off to see what all the fuss is about," you urged.

Another pause came from Kylo before he said, "Go ahead."

 

As you removed the helmet, you went to glance up, but Kylo placed a hand on the back of your head to keep your gaze down; it seemed as if he changed his mind once the helmet was off. “(YN), please. Don’t look at me. I’m an alpha; this is shameful.”

 

“What’s shameful about surviving?” You asked as you you took a hold of Kylo’s large hands in your own and looked up to finally see the scar that ran across his face diagonally. You began to leave soft kisses along the edge of his scar, and Kylo shifted his head so you could do so with ease. He seemed to melt into your touch, unable to resist you as you showed him the affection. "It's really not so bad as you made it out to be. It's just a scar, and you're still as beautiful as ever."

You could feel his cock stiffen now that you were closer to him; wanting him to feel happy and confident again, you gently bucked your hips against his groin. This seemed to set Kylo off and he moved your head so your lips met in a deep, nearly bruising kiss. Every piece of pent up emotion that had been held back in the near year he had been gone was finally released in that kiss. Kylo moved his lips down your jaw as he began to speak and you moaned a little more loudly than you'd like to admit.

"Fuck, I've missed you," Kylo said as he kissed down your neck, growling all the way as his hands ripped your shirt open. "Give me that fucking cunt."

"Stars, I've needed you," you replied with a moan, exposing your neck more for Kylo as he tossed the discarded fabric of your top to the side and groped at your breasts with large, rough hands. Kylo was not wasting time in being gentle; there was something especially animalistic about him right now, seemingly feral, with the way he needed you. You could feel the strain of his hard cock through his pants against your rear and you ground your hips behind you to feel some friction. Kylo growled and sucked at your neck, leaving the first love bite of the night.

"Do you feel that?" Kylo mumbled into your neck. "Do you feel my cock? Do you feel how much I need my mate? I can't even control myself," Kylo said between kisses and nuzzles, leaving his scent everywhere. "Please, I need you. I need you _now_. I need to feel your skin in my hands," Kylo said as his hands ran beneath your bra, pinching nipples with his fingers as he grasped desperately at your flesh. "I need to feel that fucking little pussy clench around my cock, I need you..." 

"I need you too, baby, I do," you said. "My heat was hell and another is about to start," you said as you tossed his cowl over his head, followed by the many layers of his top. 

"Then let's help each other, shall we, mate?" Kylo asked as you two were finally undressed. Kylo wrapped a single arm around you to lift you up and he tossed you on the bed; you gave a light bounce as you landed. 

Kylo crawled on top of your body and kissed and sucked up your thighs, leaving deep bruises as he possessively bit the flesh. He would nuzzle his nose between sucks before he finally reached your cunt and he grinned once his mouth reached your slit. Kylo tugged at your lower lips with his teeth before sucking on them. He moaned when his tongue ran along your folds, taking in how wet you were for him and he placed large hands over your hips to hold you down as you began to squirm. You ran your fingers through Kylo's hair, nearly digging into his scalp with your grip, as you felt his tongue penetrate you. 

"Fuck, you taste so good," Kylo said with a growl against your cunt. You could feel the vibrations of his growls and moans against your pussy as he continued to eat you out. It had been so long without his touch that you were extra sensitive for him and you found yourself coming for him already. He growled even louder as you did and he did not stop, but rather lapped up your cum like a starved man. "I'd eat you out for hours if I wasn't so desperate for you," he said as he kissed up your stomach, leaving more love bites by your hips, and then kissed up your sternum. 

Kylo ran his cock along your cunt, still feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm, as his lips found your nipples. He was more gentle with your nipples than he was with your cunt, and you could feel the drool and your own juices on his tongue as he took one in his mouth while fondling the other with his hand. You could feel his head teasing your clit as he did and your screams must have been so loud that the entire base would know Kylo had returned.

"Please, Kylo, please, I need you inside me," you begged. "Please, baby, fuck..."

"I can hardly wait either," Kylo said as he detached from your breasts and shifted a bit to line himself up with you better. Once his cock sank in, you both moaned at the same time at the relief, though Kylo's moan sounded more like a growl. Kylo kissed your neck and marked his scent there even more as he thrust, going at a faster pace than you anticipated but one that shot shivers down your spine. "Turn around, I need to feel you deeper," Kylo said as he withdrew, and you did so quickly as to not waste any time. Your moan was long and Kylo's growl was louder when he entered you again and you could feel his cock fill you entirely, despite his long size and thick girth.

"You feel so fucking good," you said as he began to thrust faster and deeper now. His arm was wrapped around your hips, keeping you so close in contact and making it so he was hardly leaving you with each movement of his hips.

"I almost forgot how badly I needed you, mate," Kylo said. "How fucking good you feel stretched around me like this. You're so fucking wet, stars..." Whatever else he wanted to say just came out as another growl. "You're so fucking beautiful, especially taking my cock. Fuck..."

You released a whine as you came again, grateful to feel his dick as you did. Kylo continued to thrust so you could feel yourself taking him in, keeping him there for a moment as he groaned at the feeling. He mounted onto you further, hovering your body protectively with his own from behind as he sank into you completely and making you whine even louder. 

Kylo's moan was louder than normal as he came and you could feel his knot swelling with his cock fully inside of you. He dipped his head into your shoulder and dug his mouth into your neck where your bonding gland was located, biting and sucking at it for good measure. Kylo wrapped a large, strong arm around you - more muscular than you remembered, he must have gained muscle mass during his training - and lowered his hand down to your clit and began to rub at the sensitive spot. Your back arched up into his stomach and he kissed your neck.

"This is going to be a long one," Kylo stated. "Let me at least pleasure you while we're stuck like this. Come on my cock as much as you please. I want to feel you on my cock over and over again so I know you're not in pain like this."

Of course you weren't in pain; during your heat, that was never an issue thanks to your biology, but Kylo was still self-conscious due to his massive size. 

With the way he was filling you, how warm his cum felt inside of you, and the way his leather-clad fingers were moving against your cunt made it easy for you to continue to cum on him, sending shockwave after shockwave through your body as you continued to involuntarily moan and scream. With each orgasm - you honestly lost track - Kylo would kiss your neck and nuzzle his nose into your shoulder, occasionally calling you a good girl. Just when you thought your body could not physically take anymore, you felt his knot begin to return to its normal size, and once he could withdraw from you without hurting either of you he did such. Kylo fell back onto his knees and stared at the remaining cum that dripped off of his cock to fall down your thighs and the cum that slowly made its way out of your cunt. 

"You're so beautiful," Kylo said. His voice nearly cracked when he said it; he sounded hoarse, likely from how vocal he just was in bed. When you turned around you saw that Kylo was lightly shaking and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Despite the trembling in your thighs, you crawled up to meet him at eye-level. You gently cupped his face in your hands and brought your soul mate's lips to your own, kissing him deeply but gently. When you pulled away, you rested your forehead against his own as you brushed back some of his tangled black hair.

"So are you," you said. "I know you're going to tell me I'm wrong, but I'll just keep telling you that you are."

Kylo chuckled, letting the small smile play at his lips, and kissed you again.

"I'm glad you're my mate. You deserve better than me, but I'm glad you are."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," you said. "You get emotional when you're tired. Come on, relax. You're still shaking." 

Kylo let you lay down with him and he was quick to pull you into his arms so your head was resting against his large, flushed red chest. You smiled as he continued to nuzzle his nose against your head, both in his own way to declare his love and to mark you even further with his scent.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kylo," you reminded him. "I'm yours."

"I know," he said as he continued to nuzzle. "And I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to knightsoforgana/rossequartzz - Ainé is her OC. Thanks for putting up with my ramblings when I came up with this!


End file.
